


The Daemon Job

by MaeJacrezz007



Series: The Daemons Job [1]
Category: His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman, Leverage
Genre: (kinda), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Daemons, Daemons, Drabble, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, not really a crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 18:36:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7585510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeJacrezz007/pseuds/MaeJacrezz007
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because Leverage needs a daemons!AU and Nate needs a drink after this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Daemon Job

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own Leverage. Would be awesome, but I don't and don't make money from this.

When Victor Dubenich first approached Nate about the job, Nate wanted nothing more than to tell the fat, sweaty little man and his fat, hairy pig daemon to piss off (even if Aoife very quietly informed him the daemon was a boar, not a pig). He was no thief, and didn't ever want to involve himself with the three thieves Dubenich had already hired. Of course, as soon as his son and Blackwell were mentioned, Nate would've done just about anything for the grease-ball pair.

The job started fine, went to hell, almost got them all killed, almost got them arrested, and then turned out better than anyone could imagine. They were all alive. Walking away,  _ together _ , without a single scratch and with very full bank accounts. Nate followed the young trio of thieves through the park, Aoife trotting along on his right and Sophie to his left with her mink daemon curled around her shoulders.

That was one thing Nate hadn't known about each of the thieves when they started out. They had all known Aoife, of course. It was hard to hide a fifty pound bassest hound while chasing criminals, but she was never a burden to him.

Parker had been the most worrisome of the group. Everyone knew she was…  _ off _ , put simply, but no one knew why. Most, including Nate, assumed she was Severed. The first time Nate laid eyes on the three, the sense of uneasiness and just wrongness that came off them wasn't as strong as he expected, so he knew then and there she wasn't.

Two days later, walking out of the theater they picked Sophie from, Nate had seen the tiny lizard crawl up from Parker's collar and stick behind her ear like a very strange, 3D tattoo. He couldn't have been bigger than her little finger, and upon closer inspection he found out he was a gecko. Baby gecko. Parker said his name was Happy, and despite the looks Hardison gave her Nate accepted it and continued on. Happy suited her. He was small, able to climb, and the child her soul never really outgrew.

Hardison was easy. Despite his involvement in the dark and dangerous, the twenty one year old was normal. It was no surprise when Lucille was also normal. A blue Parakeet, she would sit on Hardison's shoulder or head or laptop screen and quietly watch him. Occasionally she would hop down and use her little feet and beak to help with the hacking, and Hardison never once got mad at her.

She balanced Hardison’s rambling with quiet chirps, and during his hours of silence she'd speak to other humans. Parker rolled with it, but both Sophie and Eliot backed away uneasily from the taboo. Again, Hardison never seemed to mind, and it took four times of him addressing Aoife directly for Nate to understand why.

Being Sophie, nothing was ever easy. She changed names like dresses and wore personalities like makeup. Hell, Nate knew Sophie wasn't her real name. Maybe the closest to being real, sure, but she was never able to hold one shape for too long. Similarly, her daemon didn't either. He was large, but not too large, and seemed small when he needed to be. Sometimes he was a smiling otter, looking up with big eyes for treats. Other times he was a weasel, something dangerous and feral that snarled. A few times he was a pine marten, or a ferret or a polecat or whatever else suited his and Sophie’s needs.

Emanuel was as much a mystery as Sophie was. A mystery wrapped in sleek brown fur. By himself, Nate never would have figured out what the thing was, but Eliot took one look and said, “He's a mink, very distinctive ears,” after Nate voiced his confusion. It fit with Sophie perfectly then, and as they walked through the park, job well done, Nate couldn't be prouder of his team.

Sophie stepped a little closer, holding his arm and keeping her expression relaxed. Emanuel watched from around her shoulders and was staring, hard, at the three young members. “Didn't you feel anything wrong?” Sophie asked, and he had to blink.

“Parker isn't Severed Sophie. I met Happy. He's just… smaller,” he said as an answer, Aoife nodding her head and ears dragging the ground a bit.

Intense black eyes break their gaze away from the trio and to Nate, Emanuel staring at him as Sophie rolls her eyes. “I know that, you wanker.” She pulled him closer, lips almost brushing his ear as she looked ahead of them. “But where's Eliot’s daemon?”

The wrong feeling he had pushed back came in full force, and Nate actually stopped in the middle of the path. He assumed the vibes coming off Eliot were from his reputation. His resume that dripped red. Nate had assumed wrong. Most people assumed wrong. Parker wasn't Severed.

  
Eliot was.

_-To be continued maybe-_

**Author's Note:**

> So playing with this idea while I work on another story, and am still deciding weather or not to write more. Just depends on how you lovely readers react to it.
> 
> Comments and kudos are love!


End file.
